


Cowboy Sentinel

by Stormwolf_dawn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolf_dawn/pseuds/Stormwolf_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim as a cowboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Sentinel

## Cowboy Sentinel

by Stormwolf Dawn

http://http:/members.tripod.com/stormwolf-dawn

This might be a PWP, but I can't really judge that, so I'll let you decide. No sex, sorry. Don't know of any warnings. Short and kinda sweet I think. 

* * *

He settled his seat, placing his leather gloved under the strap, wrapping what was needed. Beneath him the bull snorted and bucked against the iron gate trapping his left leg between the fence and the bull's powerful body long enough for him to get the idea and feel the pressure. Beneath him the bull called Devil's Due pawed at the dirt ground and snorted telling the rider that he was in for a tough ride. 

The sun beat down on them as they waited for the cowboys around them to get ready. Out in the arena two rodeo clowns ready themselves to face off against Devil's Due should he manage to lose the cowboy. 

Jim Ellison lifted his right arm, and tipped his head as sweat beads rolled down his tanned face. The gate opened and in a burst of power the bull burst from the pen and began his show. 

Jim concentrated on the ride, not thinking about the eight seconds. He moved with the bull, his arm just so. With each leap he kicked forward with his booted feet, doing his best to keep himself on the bull's back aware of the muscle and strength between his legs that could easily kill him should he not be wary enough. 

Sentinel senses could hear the sound of the great heart that beat in the chest of the beast beneath him, the smell of dust could have choked him had he not turned down his sense of smell since walking onto the rodeo grounds. 

Devil's Due bucked and kicked powerfully as only bull could do. The black beast with its curved horns snorted and shot froth from its nostrils with each toss of its head. Four hooves left the ground then found it again in a bone-jarring thud again and again. Jim hung on for dear life; the eight seconds appeared to be forever when on the back of such a big and dangerous animal. 

At the sound he had expected to hear, Jim made his move. When the horn sounded to end the eight seconds the report of a rifle could be heard beneath it only by sentinel senses. But the bullet was too late, half a second before the buzzer sounded Jim had leaped from the back of the bull perilously close to the sharp hooves to avoid being killed like three other bull riders before him. The bull's back hooves twisted and caught Jim in the back knocking him to the dirt ground. 

Unaware of the gunshot, the cowboy clowns moved to distract the bull, as a sore and weary sentinel cowboy got up slowly. He looked toward the direction the rifle shot had come from and smiled as sentinel sight showed him his friend and boss, Captain Banks arresting the shooter. 

Jim picked up the cowboy hat that had fallen into the dust. He beat the hat against a leather-clad leg, and replaced the hat as he walked over to the pipe fence that surrounded the arena where a young man with wild curly hair waited, blue eyes filled with worry. 

Jim smiled at his partner, and Blair could not help but smile back. 

"Good ride, cowboy." Blair said. 

"I didn't make the eight seconds." Jim said. 

"No, but your still alive." Blair answered back, "And that counts in my book." 

"Looks like Simon is tying up the loose ends." Jim said then started to climb the fence only to wince a bit. 

"Are you alright?" Blair asked his tone full of concern. 

"Hazards of the profession. Glad I quit doing this a few years ago." He answered as he climbed over the fence only to sit astride the top bar and looked down at Blair. 

"I don't know, I kinda liked watching you ride that bull. Wish I had the guts to do something like that." Blair said. 

Jim smiled and said, "How about we go home, and you can do some riding of your own." 

"Hell yeah!" Blair said as Jim joined him on the other side of the fence. "Can I wear your hat?" 

Jim reached up and took off the dusty straw hat and placed it on top of Blair's curly locks. "Ride'em cowboy." He whispered so only Blair could hear. 

"Cool." Blair said as the two of them headed for Jim's truck. 

"But no spurs, Chief." 

"Aw come on!" 

* * *

End Cowboy Sentinel by Stormwolf Dawn: Stormwolf_dawn@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
